


love line

by heatsoaked



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, FIFA Club World Cup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatsoaked/pseuds/heatsoaked
Summary: victory and celebration.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	love line

victory tastes like stale sprite and mint chewing gum.

mohamed didn't score any goals but that does little to stop dejan, who's feeling generous, from murmuring praise against the sweat-slick skin of his throat. laughter fades into stilted little sounds and warm hands dig into dejan's shoulders, their grip just shy of being painful.

it's different here, off the pitch. mohamed doesn't yield anywhere but here.

a breathless " _please_ ," in his ear makes dejan go faster, push in deeper until they’re both trembling.

adrenaline and pride spilling over into something dejan can barely control. mohamed’s face tucked into the crook of dejan’s neck and his heel digging into the small of his back, urging him on. 

always pushing, always asking, always demanding

the building pleasure robs mohamed of his english and then finally of coherent speech altogether. all that's left are wet shuddering gasps, almost soundless whimpers and a sense of accomplishment that burns low in dejan's abdomen. in the periphery of his vision, he can see the flash of the gold medal, discarded by mohamed when dejan got him on the bed. 

but mohamed’s eyes are somehow both brighter and darker, pupils blown black. his cheek damp against the skin of dejan’s neck.

they're both tired to a point of near-delirium, but for different reasons. dejan is tired from spending days under what the medical staff have carefully avoided calling house-arrest with muscles that won't cooperate. 

mohamed is tired because of a difficult, but rewarding 90-minute victory lap. 

he’d been cold when he arrived – exhausted and shining – on dejan’s doorstep. 

but he isn’t anymore. dejan’s making sure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? [gestures vaguely] mo pretty :(


End file.
